


Hot

by timetofly



Category: Ant & Dec RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, bottom Dec, top Ant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7346431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetofly/pseuds/timetofly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just sex. Ant and Dec in Australia having some fun. Dec likes it a little rough, Ant gives him what he likes.<br/>Not violent or in any way negative but not fluffy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

Fresh from the shower Dec lay naked, face down on the bed. He loved being in Australia but standing for over 3 hours in sweltering 40 degree heat watching a “celebrity” scream, cry and over act his way through a fairly tame bush tucker trial in an effort to gain more screen time was not fun. Glad to be done for the day he gave a contented sigh and relaxed on the cool crisp sheet giving silent thanks for air con.  
He heard the main door to his suite click open then closed, soft footsteps across the carpet, then the feeling of someone walking in to the room, a rustle of fabric followed by the weight of someone sitting on the end of the bed. He knew it was Ant without opening his eyes. No one else had a key and staff would never enter without knocking but regardless of that he just knew.  
Ant sat cross legged and naked on the bed by Dec’s legs admiring the view. He placed a hand on Dec’s calf, slid it up along the back of his thigh and on to one tight mound of Dec’s behind, giving it an appreciative squeeze.  
”Ah, hello Paula” Dec smiled in to the pillow. Paula was the pleasant, plump 50 something barmaid in the hotel bar who, to Ant’s merriment, was always exceptionally happy to see Dec. Ant smothered a chuckle and spanked the mound beneath his hand, hard. Dec’s “ouch!” was half hearted and amused, belying the force of the slap. Red welts appeared on his skin almost instantly; Ant watched them deepen then bent to place a single kiss on the perfect hand print. He smoothed a hand up Dec’s back tracing the line of his spine then back down causing Dec to shudder slightly. Pushing Dec’s legs apart he turned to kneel between his ankles. This time running a hand up along the inside of each of Dec’s legs and grabbing a mound of his arse in each hand he squeezed them digging his fingers in and pushing them apart so that he could admire Dec’s tight hole, puckered and closed. Ant’s cock, hard and hot, strained upwards in anticipation only to be ignored. He leant forward to follow Dec’s valley with his tongue, breathing in the familiar musky smell, savouring the familiar taste of his lover’s skin. Dec’s breath caught in his throat as Ant’s tongue flicked across his hole, wet, warm and asking for entry with little stabs and coaxing laps. He groaned quietly, absently raised his hips a little and relaxed, allowing Ant to slip the tip of his tongue inside. Ant buried his face between Dec’s cheeks, pushing his tongue in as far as he could. Tasting the slight sweetness, inhaling air saturated with Dec’s smell, he moaned to himself, squeezing Dec’s cheeks harder, forcing them further apart in an effort to gain more access. His tongue worked with a steady rhythm, slipping in and out of his partner, who was opening readily for him until, frustrated by the angle, he sat up. In silent understanding Dec turned over. Their eyes met, and shared a smile before they each let their gaze wander to take in the others body as if they hadn’t seen it in weeks rather than the hours it had actually been. Seeing the frothy, precum soaked faint line of pale brown hairs running down from just below Dec’s belly button Ant dipped his head, using his chin to push Dec’s hardness aside, and licked it clean, the taste making his cock ache and jump against his own stomach. Placing a hand just below each of Dec’s knees he pushed his bent legs apart and up. He licked across Dec’s balls, taking one in to his mouth he sucked, bit and tugged. Dec’s hips bucked as he swore and grabbed the back of Ant’s head pulling him closer, asking for more. Ant sucked harder in response, gripping Dec’s legs so tight he left finger print bruises. Ensuring he administered the same attention to each of Dec’s balls he licked, nipped and sucked, listening to the whines and grunts intensify in response. Pushing Dec’s legs wider Ant moved his mouth down, giving little bites to the underside of Dec’s tight sack as he went. He placed a wide, wet lick across Dec’s hole then jabbed his tongue inside. Letting go of a leg he slid his thumb end in alongside his tongue. The tight opening clenched against the intrusion for a moment then relaxed and allowed it in. Ant moved in and out steadily then, moving his head back to watch, spat a blob of saliva on to his thumb and pushed it in past the knuckle. Dec whimpered and pulled his own legs higher against his chest, giving Ant the best access he could, needing more. Ant roughly pushed his thumb in to the hilt curling it around searching out the sweet spot that, when he hit it, made Dec shout and open his eyes wide. Ant swiped the spot a few more times each one making Dec clench around him, cry out and thrust upwards. Removing his thumb he again placed a wet lick across the now slightly open hole and forced two fingers inside. Dec’s groan was wrenched from deep inside and went straight to Ant’s aching, dribbling cock. He spat on to his fingers and began to move them in and out, firmly and roughly to give Dec what he wanted but not without care. He scissored them and twisted them, opening Dec up just enough. With his left hand he gave his own cock a few long stokes, squeezing it tight on the last one, milking the precum from it. Withdrawing his fingers and ignoring Dec’s protest he moved forward to wipe the thick clear liquid around the open hole and, watching Dec’s face for signs of real pain he pushed hard inside him. The too dry tightness gripped uncomfortably at his cock but Dec’s cry of “YES!” kept Ant’s hips pushing forward. With half of his long cock buried inside his friend Ant paused, withdrew a few millimetres then resumed his entry. He leant forward, placing his hands on the bed either side of Dec’s waist, his shoulders pressed against Dec’s shins, holding his legs bent up high. His rhythm, at first stuttering against the tight, dragging sheath of heat around him, steadily built up speed and smoothness. He forgot the discomfort, washed away by the tingle in his balls and overwhelming need to be as far inside as possible. he fucked Dec deep, fast and hard. Dec tugged at his own cock roughly, squeezing the end with every stroke. Ant concentrated on not cumming, he was so close, Dec was so hot and tight around him, his smell filled his nostrils, his taste coated his tongue and his loud satisfied grunts every time Ant thrust hard inside him filled the room. Ant opened his eyes and studied Dec’s face, the furrowed frown, eyes screwed shut, flushed cheeks and parted red lips. The sexiest thing he had ever seen, every time he saw it, he closed them quickly. The knot of heat at the base of his cock swelled in to his balls and just as he gave up hope of holding on for Dec he heard his name and felt the muscles around him spasm. Dec thrust up and a splat of hot cum landed across the underside of Ant's chin. He looked down, to watch Dec cum, the next hot ribbon landed across his cheek and the fire in his balls exploded. As Dec’s last spurts came with less force and landed on his own stomach Ant slammed in to him with a shout and shot hot cum deep inside, again and again until the thrusts became slow, gentle and finally stopped. He paused to drag oxygen in to his starved lungs and slow his heart which hammered in his chest. As the room swam back in to focus he released Dec’s legs, allowing them to fall back to the bed. He shifted his weight to his forearms and moved in to kiss his partner for the first time since they had left the room that morning. Dec quickly turned his head and licked his own cum from Ant’s cheek before turning back, opened mouthed, to welcome the kiss. It was languid, deep and slow. Ant licked the cum from Dec's tongue savoured the taste and swallowed it then carried the kiss on and on, tongues slow dancing, lips moving against each other. Each man slipped his arms around the other holding him close, never wanting to let go until breathless they broke apart to look at each other.  
Ant grinned centimetres from Dec’s smiling face “I fucking love coming to Australia” he stated happily before moving back in to quiet Dec’s laugh with another kiss.


End file.
